Gli alberi dei palloni
by Sanae78
Summary: Una sorta di favola dei giorni nostri.


"**Gli alberi dei palloni"**

di Sanae78

C' era una volta un bambino che amava tantissimo giocare a pallone, solo che non poteva permettersi di comprarsene uno.

Viveva con suo fratello e la sua famiglia in un povero villaggio, situato nella foresta pluviale brasiliana.

Andava in giro sempre scalzo e con suo fratello percorreva ogni giorno una sessantina di kilometri per raggiungere la scuola più vicina che veniva gestita da alcuni missionari cattolici.

Indossava sempre degli abiti semplici, ma puliti, perché era vero che la sua famiglia non disponeva di grandi risorse economiche, però erano delle persone molto dignitose.

La sua pelle era scura e aveva due profondi occhi verdi che guardavano sempre incuriositi il paradiso terrestre in cui aveva la fortuna di abitare.

Adorava il posto in cui viveva e forse a causa del nome che i suoi genitori gli avevano dato, Natureza, amava la natura in tutte le sue forme.

Non avrebbe mai voluto allontanarsi da quei luoghi.

Fin da quand' era piccolino si era appassionato al gioco del calcio ed era sempre stato considerato da tutti un vero e proprio bambino prodigio.

Si distingueva sempre tra i suoi compagni di gioco e non perdeva occasione per prendere a calci qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro e che potesse servire per lo scopo.

Anche suo nonno si era accorto di questa cosa e una sera ne parlò con lui.

"Natureza, ho notato che ti sei appassionato molto al gioco del calcio!"

"Si, è vero nonno!" esclamò con tanto entusiasmo.

"Però come fai a giocarci, se non hai un pallone!"

"Non ne possiedo uno vero e proprio, ma io e gli altri bambini ci arrangiamo con quello che troviamo! Riusciamo a divertirci anche così!"

"Ma dimmi, non ti piacerebbe averne uno? Un simil-pallone, perché per il momento non possiamo ancora permetterci di regalartene uno!"

Natureza rimase un momento sorpreso dalle parole di suo nonno: "Magari nonno! Ne sarei felicissimo!"

"Allora ti porterò a conoscere gli alberi dei palloni! Devi sapere che in Brasile i palloni crescono sugli alberi!"

Natureza ancora un po' frastornato: "Ma dici davvero nonno?"

"Certo! Noi viviamo nella foresta e la foresta ci fornisce tutto quello che ci serve per sopravvivere! Anche dei palloni un po' particolari, dato che in Brasile il calcio è lo sport nazionale, solo che tante persone sono povere e devono affinare l'arte del sapersi arrangiare! Natureza tu cosa ne pensi della foresta?"

"L' adoro! Mi piace tutto del luogo in cui abitiamo e abiterò per sempre qui al villaggio! Non vorrei mai andarmene!"

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?"

"Si, perché?"

Il nonno gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo fissò diritto negli occhi: "Caro nipotino, ti è stato dato un dono speciale! Quello di riuscire bene nel gioco del calcio e forse un giorno, se ne avrai la possibilità diventerai un calciatore professionista e in questo modo potrai dare una mano ai tuoi genitori. Per farlo dovrai trasferirti in città!"

Natureza si contrariò un po' nell' udire quelle parole tanto che gli venne uno scatto d' ira e delle lacrime apparvero sul suo viso: "No, non voglio! Io detesto le città! Non c'è verde e l' aria è molto inquinata!"

Suo nonno se lo tirò a sé e lo lasciò sfogare: "Sei ancora troppo piccolo per decidere adesso! Ma quando crescerai ti renderai conto che a volte bisogna saper fare delle rinunce per realizzare i propri sogni! Domani è domenica e ti mostrerò la magia degli alberi cerandoti un pallone!"

Naturezà alzò la testa e gli sorrise: "Grazie ancora nonno!"

Il mattino seguente il nonno condusse Natureza ad un albero particolare, il famoso albero dei palloni.

Il bimbo seguì con molta attenzione tutti i gesti che compiva il nonno.

Innanzitutto praticò un' incisione nella corteccia dell' albero, da cui scaturì una resina giallastra e pose una bacinella alla fine di quel condotto per raccoglierla.

Poi fecero ritorno al villaggio, dove il nonno accese un fuoco e vi pose una pentola a cuocere, dove precedentemente aveva messo un po' della resina.

La resina a poco a poco si gonfiò cambiando forma e il nonno in questo modo riuscì a plasmare un pallone, Natureza aveva assistito a tutti con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia.

"Ecco qua un bel pallone creato apposta per te! Coraggio, corri a giocare con tuo fratello e i tuoi amichetti!" E glielo mise tra le mani.

Il piccolo non riuscì a trattenere un urlo di gioia: "E' ! Grazie nonnino!"

Il nonno gli sorrise e gli disse: "Purtroppo non è molto resistente, ma non ti devi preoccupare, perché se si romperà te ne farò un altro e poi un altro ancora!"

La sguardo del nonno era molto rassicurante e Natureza non stette più nella pelle e per inaugurare il suo nuovo amico si mise a palleggiare e poi lo tirò verso il cielo.

Qualche mese dopo un' associazione benefica distribuì dei palloni ai bambini del villaggio e il suo desiderio divenne realtà, anche se Natureza portò sempre nel suo cuore gli alberi dei palloni.

Parecchi anni più tardi Natureza dovette riconoscere che le parole di suo nonno erano veritiere.

Aveva partecipato al World Youth Hen col Brasile e dopo essersi scontrato con un altro prodigio del calcio Tsubasa Ozora e esserne uscito sconfitto, aveva deciso di trasferirsi in Spagna, dove aveva trovato un ingaggio presso la prestigiosa squadra del Real Madrid.

Non amava molto la città e all 'inizio se ne andava in giro con una mascherina protettiva sul viso per ripararsi dallo smog.

Finalmente aveva la possibilità di affrontare grandi campioni ed affinare sempre di più le proprie doti calcistiche.

Con Tsubasa si era già scontrato all' andata a Barcellona e la partita si era conclusa con un pareggio, ma presto si sarebbero fronteggiati di nuovo durante il girone di ritorno a Madrid.

Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non deludere tutti coloro che credevano in lui, suo fratello era perfino diventato il suo manager.

Tuttavia il suo rivale sarebbe stato ancora più motivato, perché a breve sarebbe diventato papà.

Chissà se sarebbe di nuovo scesa in campo la coppia Tsubasa – Rivaul!

Li avrebbe affrontati entrambi con lo spirito che lo contraddistingueva.

Anche adesso che era un uomo ogni oggetto che gli permetteva di giocare a calcio per lui era un amico e custodiva sempre gelosamente il ricordo dei magici palloni di suo nonno.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note dell' autore**

Quest' opera s' ispira ad un documentario trasmesso su Sky che s' intitolava 'In Brasile i palloni crescono sugli alberi'.


End file.
